Factions
The Under King The Dwarven Faction: the Under King Grondar Orcfoe and the Orcfoe Clan seeks the five ancient subterrainian halls the Dwarves called Home. During the "Great War", the passages to the halls were blocked by massive cave-ins. When the veils went up, digging through to the passage ways became impossible. The Lords of Dragonspire An ancient sect of Humans and Avians that dwell within the Dragonreach Pass, acting as both servants and spies, bringing them news of the events of Orth. The goals of Orouborus are well know - retrieve the Collar of Command at all costs. In order to complete this mission, the Lords of Dragonspire have created a powerful and widespread network of spies, assassins and thieves. In addition to finding the collar, they also seek the means to release Titan from his prison deep beneath the frozen oceans of the north. The Followers of Arachnielle The Spider Goddess Arachnielle once again grows in power. Her Priestesses venture out from their lairs in Spiderwood Forest to once again spread the news of Arachnielle's Power and Greatness. She is once again building her army so that she might challenge the Orth Mother and unseat her from her lofty throne. The Seven Sigils Once the greatest empire in all of Orth, Emporer Arcanus Illum ruled the lands stretching from the Orgassa Sea to the Spiderwood Forest and across the Banatan Ocean to the southern shores of the Great Eastern Continent from Black Lake to Scourge Isle. After many years, the Emporer grew weary of the mantle of leadership and divided his empire into seven kingdoms. He gave a kingdom to each of seven sons so that they may rule in his stead. Norfolk Warriors Long before the reign of Emperor Arcanus Illum, the nomadic tribes of Saskabellon lived a peaceful existence living off the land, following the great herds. These were golden times indeed. As Arcanus pushed north from the Azillation Mountains, the tribes avoided confrontation and the conquering hordes. It would seem though, that wherever they went, they were encroaching on somebody else's lands and they were driven off at the end of a spear. Guardians of Orth The Orth trembled three times in succession and the Life Tree bowed before Galahdes, Goddess and Queen of the Elves. The tree's tendrils reached out, touching Galahdes and imparted its knowledge to her. The fall of the veils marks the beginning of the end for the time of men. All but One shall perish and from the ashes a new civilization will rise and fall once again. This is the tapestry of life. It is as it was, as it is and as it ever shall be. This was the prophecy of doom for the Elven kingdom. At the beginning of the end, the Elves cannot prevail. Their fate lies in the salvation of Orth and it must be there that they expend their resources. Galahdes called the Tribunal of Eldars to her. "The time is at hand for us to fulfill our destiny and protect Orth from the final carnage. It will be our ruin, but Orth must linger on after we are no more. Make ready for war, for in the Orth's hour of need we will stand alone." "Mother ...", the first daughter of Galahdes stepped forward to address her Queen "What of the Dark Ones? Will they not join with us at the Orth's end? Together we may prevail." "Speak not of the Lost Children. They have made their choices and have long since abandoned their Mother." And with that, Galahdes left the Tribunal. Helja's Heart Between Orth and Helja lies the Underworld, land of the Orcs and home of the Dwarves. The Orcs of the Underworld know that end soon comes and have begun their preparations for war. Bael may call upon them to aid in the final battle, but their homeland is also the first waystation on his way to Orth. The only way for the Orcs to reach Orth is through the Dwarves. If Bael and his demon host choose to destroy the Orcs, the Orcs will surely perish in a brief and brutal battle. Non-Player Factions There are a number of non-player factions that can also be joined. Membership in these factions depends on actions that will need to be carried out by the player. In some cases, joining one faction prevents the player one or more of the other factions. Category:Factions Category:Non-Player Factions